


【黑桶】 Red Casting Couch

by ssstttooo



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Casting Couch, M/M, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *娱乐圈AU！制片人老黑x演员桶*可理解为《霸道总裁的落跑影帝》的彩蛋(#^.^#)
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【黑桶】 Red Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> *娱乐圈AU！制片人老黑x演员桶  
> *可理解为《霸道总裁的落跑影帝》的彩蛋(#^.^#)

“陶德先生，这里有一份给你的信。”  
杰森不敢相信自己的耳朵，赶紧开门让房东太太进来，他接过信，信封上印着Black Mask Film的标识。杰森立刻拆开信封，信上写道：  
“尊敬的杰森·陶德先生，本司新作选角面试的时间地点为明晚11点比弗利山赛昂尼斯公馆，请您拨冗准时参加。谢谢合作。”  
杰森太开心了，这是他连续三个月不断投简历以来，第一次收到试镜邀请。  
“这实在太好了，陶德先生！我相信在天堂的芮妮也会十分高兴，她会在上帝身旁保佑你的。”  
芮妮是房东太太的女儿，她从小得了白血病长期住院，喜欢“二代罗宾”。10岁的芮妮收到过杰森的亲笔信，他给了她与病魔战斗的勇气和希望。电影里，杰森被反派开枪打死；电影外，罗宾变成了提摩西·德雷克。杰森·陶德这个名字消失在大众视线以外，芮妮发现自己的罗宾没了，不久便离开了人世。

翌日晚上，杰森打车来到面试地点。他踩着半旧的帆布鞋，身穿红色兜帽卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，走到赛昂尼斯公馆外的铁花大门，摁了摁门铃。  
一名西装革履的女士给杰森开门，她自称李。杰森跟着李女士走进大宅，穿过两旁摆放大理石雕像的走廊。  
“这里就是面试地点，祝你顺利，陶德先生。”  
杰森点点头感谢李女士，一脚迈进新罗马帝国风格的鎏金大门。他走进去没几步，身后的大门重重关上。杰森一步一步走着，抬头环视四周房间内古典风格的装潢和摆设，直到一张鲜艳的大红色天鹅绒沙发闯进他的视野。  
“杰森，坐下。”  
一个身披黑紫色丝绸睡衣的男人，踩着兔毛拖鞋从雕像后走了出来，靠近年轻的面试者。  
杰森大概猜到对方是谁，他是Black Mask Film的老板，也是这次的选角面试官——罗曼·赛昂尼斯。他乖乖坐在红色的选角沙发上，看着男人一步一步走向自己。  
赛昂尼斯对着他笑了笑，从沙发旁边的矮几上倒了半杯罗曼尼康帝，双眼死死盯着杰森不放，慢慢抿了半口红酒。  
“咱们得抓紧时间，”罗曼瞟了眼手上的劳力士，“面试时长五分钟，我给你三分钟做好准备……”  
“我准备好了，现在开始吧。”  
“哦？是吗？”  
杰森爽快的态度让男人感到一丝意外，他坐在沙发的另一侧，翘起了二郎腿。

三分钟，短短的三分钟，无论是优秀的演员，还是蹩脚的菜鸟，他/她们必须在规定时间里，向面试官展示自己最好的一面。  
青年脱掉身上的红兜帽卫衣，上半身强壮性感的身材曲线和丰满的完美胸肌，毫无保留展露在制片人面前。  
罗曼不动声色，继续喝着水晶杯里的罗曼尼康帝。黑发的大男孩张开双腿，跪在男人身侧，低头吻住那双线条坚硬的唇，用舌头挑开男人的牙关。  
杰森环住罗曼的脖子，伸进男人口腔里的舌尖，一下一下舔过敏感的上颚，年长的面试官舒服得闭上了双眼，享受着面试者的服务。在他意犹未尽之际，杰森结束了这个漫长的吻，离开的双唇拖出一条长长的银丝。罗曼睁开眼，男孩英俊的脸上多了几分戏谑的笑容。  
杰森蹲在天鹅绒地毯上，他解开系在罗曼腰间的丝带，从昂贵的丝绸睡衣底下掏出那根恶劣的大家伙。赛昂尼斯看了眼劳力士，还有一分半钟，他对面试者接下来的表演十分期待。  
男人的下体在黑发青年的凝视中逐渐肿胀，杰森的脑袋还越凑越近，鼻孔呼出的气喷在敏感的龟头上。  
“Jason, hurry…”  
“Easy, Roman…”  
黑发青年张大嘴巴，慢慢迎向制片人的大屌。罗曼·赛昂尼斯瞪大眼睛，正当他满心期待要进入湿热温暖的天堂时，杰森突然双手托起两只浑圆的乳房，夹住罗曼勃起的性器。  
自己可是堂堂的好莱坞制片人，竟然被一个过气罗宾如此戏弄，赛昂尼斯难免心生不悦。不过，自己的鸡巴此刻正被那对不输好莱坞女艳星的性感奶子，夹得高潮迭起，哪还有什么不满呢。  
唉，男人。  
年长的面试官一把推倒年轻的面试者，罗曼坐在杰森身上，卖力地挺动着不带一丝赘肉的腰，一下一下肏着那对又爱又恨的奶子。随着男人的操弄，两只漂亮的乳房被捏成各种形状，两颗挺立着的淡粉色乳头在杰森胸前晃来晃去，晃得罗曼的心乱……  
制片人握住自己的阴茎，硕大的龟头抵在青年湿润的嘴边时，杰森喊了声停，三分钟到了。

罗曼伏在青年的身体上，轻轻抚摸他柔软的黑发，一边在他耳边低语。  
“杰森，现在要延长面试时间，如果你想要一个理想结果的话……”  
杰森抬眼，直勾勾盯着身上男人的脸孔，又笑了。  
“OK. Daddy, come and hug your baby, please.”  
罗曼满意地吻住他的宝贝，继续享用送上门的阿多尼斯的美妙身体。杰森主动抬起双腿，方便男人的侵犯。  
制片人一边亲吻着年轻的面试演员，一边脱掉他的牛仔裤。昂扬且硕大的阳具抵上紧闭的穴口，一寸一寸侵犯着干涩的禁地时，杰森小声地喊疼。  
罗曼退了出去，扇了扇杰森的屁股，后者乖乖转过身，像小狗一样爬在柔软的天鹅绒地毯上，被捅开的穴口朝着年长者一开一合。男人拿起矮几上的罗曼尼康帝，一下子捅了进去。  
五万美元一瓶的红酒，咕噜咕噜灌进青年温热的肠道，杰森把头埋在地毯的绒毛上，发出呜呜的呻吟。  
耐心被磨光的罗曼，扶着硬得发疼的鸡巴，整根捅进杰森的后穴。  
“呜呜……太深了……爹地轻点……”  
年长的制片人用力操着身下紧致的屁股，龟头一下一下顶进杰森最敏感的地方。急促的操弄中，深红的酒液从穴口漫出，顺着杰森丰润的臀部和大腿往下流，染红了雪白的天鹅绒地毯。  
赛昂尼斯还不满足，他把杰森扛到红沙发上。黑发青年上半身躺在椅子上，双腿张开毫无保留。  
“爹地……快喂宝贝吃大热狗……我要吃……”  
罗曼欣赏着自己的大鸡巴在漂亮男孩的身下进进出出，杰森的下半身被精液和酒液弄得一塌糊涂，同时他的阴茎在自己的侵犯中逐渐勃起变硬，这些都让男人的征服感获得巨大满足。

天亮了，清晨的阳光照亮整个面试室。罗曼睁开眼，欣赏漂亮男孩熟睡的模样，眼前的杰森美好得彷如梦境一般。  
男人翻过身的动作，惊醒了怀里的男孩。杰森睁开了眼睛，微笑着向罗曼道早安。  
吃早餐，赛昂尼斯正式告知杰森面试结果。  
“非常遗憾地告诉你，陶德先生，你没通过我们公司新片的试镜面试。”  
罗曼连忙摁住杰森握着刀的手。  
“听我说完，杰森。新片的角色不适合你，我不想埋没你。不过，我对你创作的剧本很感兴趣，能让我看看吗？”  
杰森不敢相信男人的话，他的言下之意，是想把自己的剧本拍成电影。黑发男孩又惊又喜的表情，在罗曼眼里看来相当有趣。男人捧着杰森的脑袋，再次深深亲吻那双被折腾变红肿的唇。直到杰森憋不住气，这个漫长的吻才算结束。  
“呐，杰森，准备好当男一号了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *炖肉一时爽，一直炖肉一直爽><  
> *其实还想搞underage（等下一篇吧ε=(´ο｀*)）)唉）  
> *欢迎催更、点梗、表白哦↓↓↓


End file.
